narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
What's the Chunin Exams??
Return to the story arc? Team Kama story: The Chunin Exams Tenten and Kageno had searched the village for Kama without any luck. Eventually they ended up at the Dango Shop again, where they met up with Kogone. Kogone looks at the exhausted Tenten and Kageno "Where have you been?". "We've been searching the entire village for Kama-sensei" Tenten replied and sat down next to Kogone. Kogone looks to Kageno to get an explanation. "We want him to tell us why there are so many foreign ninjas in the village" Kageno says and sees a ninja on top of a building close to them, staring down at them. The ninja then vanishes. "Kama is still flirting with the counter-girl, he didn't finish earlier" Kogone points at Kama standing in the same spot as he did just hours ago. Tenten rests her head at Kogone's shoulder and falls asleep, to Kogone's annoyance. Kageno walks over to Kama and pokes his shoulder. As Kama turns around, Kageno asks "Why are there so many people in our village?". Kama, appearantly done flirting sighs and walks over to Kogone and Tenten with Kageno. Kogone pushes Tenten so she falls off the bench she's sitting on and hits the ground, waking her up. "What? What? What?", surprised by hitting the ground. Kageno sits down on the other side of Kogone and Tenten gets up to where she previously was sitting. "Does any of you know what the Chunin Exams are?" Kama asks. Kogone lazily says that he does. Kama then explains to Tenten and Kageno that the Chunin Exams is an event that takes place every half a year and that it is a test to see if someone is worthy of being promoted to Chunin. "So I can become a Chunin? Cool!" Kageno jumps around in joy. "Yes, IF you pass all three exams and even then you have to be judged by two judges to see if you are Chunin material" Kama explains, but doesn't kill Kageno's mood one bit. Later that day, the team, without Kama, walks down the village and wonders about all the new headband symboles they have never seen before. Suddenly, they get approached by a team from the Hidden Sand Village. They seem kinder than any of the other foreign ninjas they had seen that day. The girl in the team asks them where the best restaurant was, to which they responded the Dango Shop. "Hey! D'you guys wanna come along wit' us?" the girl asks the team, and they accepts the offer. "Sure, why not" Tenten presents a smile, to which Kogone doubts is real. At the Dango Shop, they sit down and eat their food with an awkward silence between them. "More dango!" Kageno grins and breaks the silence by stuffing his face with his dango. The team from Hidden Sand laughs at him, and confuses him. Tenten ignores him and studies their guests throughly without them noticing it. Kageno starts chatting with one of the Sand ninjas while Kogone whispers to Tenten "If you keep spying on them like that, they will turn suspicious of you". This surprises her and results in her blushing and keeping her eyes on some flowers. As the Sand team leaves, Kageno is the only one to wave them good bye. "I never knew there were this cool people outside of the Hidden Leaf, except for the Hidden Mist" he says in a good mood and annoys Tenten. "I didn't like them. What if they were spying on us to find out our weaknesses?". Kogone sits up and turns to her "You mean like you did to them? Besides, they did find our weakness, or weakest. Kageno." He points to Kageno with his thumb and Tenten laughs. "I'm far from the weakest! You guys haven't seen what I can do!" Kageno insists before he gets cut off by Tenten, "Like with the kid we babysat? Who stole your Shuriken?" She laughs scornful. "You just wait!" Kageno leaves them at the Dango Shop and head towards the training grounds. "We weren't too hard on him, were we?" Tenten asks Kogone, who responds "Nah, he can take care of himself". Back | Forward Category:Fanon Story